Happy Birthday Princess
by Wootar16
Summary: Cute fluffy Balex birthday fic. Some Mikita thrown in too. This was written like 2 years ago so bare with me. Multi-chapter. Title by: Katie B.


**Alright so, here is my newest fic. Now I know it's not Salex, and I'm a little sorry for that but a Salex fic will be coming along shortly. For now this is my Balex fic. Now I wrote this almost two years ago and I've been too embarressed to read it since becasue I can't believe I ever shipped Balex like this, but I did and I have to admit they are my guilty pleasure pairing. Anyway moving on. . .**

**The real reason I'm posting this story is for Yagmur, who has been an amazing friend these last few months. She's been asking to read this for ages, and I figured, what better day to post it then her birthday right? So Happy Birthday Yagmur, hope you like it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes and closed them quickly once she saw the bright rays of sun shining through the curtains. She lazily turned over, hoping to bury her face into Birkhoffs chest, only to realize his side of the bed was empty. Sighing, she sat up and looked around. She was about to get out of bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. Birkhoff slowly opened the door and walked in. He was carrying a tray with breakfast; a single delicate red rose was in a vase on the side.

"Hey just stay there." he said softly to a still semi sleepy Alex who rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She smiled as he gently set the tray on the bed and sat down on the corner.

"What's all this?" she asked curiously.

"Well it's your birthday. And as it is the first since we officially got together so I figured I'd do something nice." he said handing her a cup of coffee.

She gave him a confused look as she took a sip

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow" she pointed out, but when he sighed she quickly added "It's perfect though. Thanks." She said with a smile. Leaning forward, she gently gave him a kiss.

" I wanted to do something special so I started a day early. Now I got to go ask Mikey something, you stay here and eat. I'll be right back."

As Birkhoff walked out of the room Alex was left alone to her breakfast and her thoughts. As she started to cut the pancakes Birkhoff had made especially for her, she thought about how her life had changed since last year.

Division had finally been taken down and they were finally able to all live relatively normal lives. Even though they now had some sense of normalcy, it had come at a price. Sure Percy, Amanda and Ari were dead but so was Sean.

She and Sean had finally started dating even in the midst of everything that was going on around them. They had decided to give it a shot.

And his love for her is what got him killed.

She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she remembered that day. They had been so close to everything finally being over and he had to take a bullet for her.

**Flashback**

_Alex had always had nightmares. Those nightmares were such a constant in her life they became more like night terrors. Weather it was about the night her father died or about this fight with Division that never seemed to end._

_It always started out the same way, her hands would clench around the sweat soaked sheets and her jaw muscles would twitch with strain as she tried to hold back another scream. Most nights she would manage to get through them; perhaps waking with a split lip but nothing more. No one ever really noticed the marks she hid behind carefully placed lipstick and cover up._

_No one except Nikita, but she knew enough not to comment._

_Since the night Sean died in her arms, those night terrors had become more and more real. The dream had always been the same, one of blood, rage, pain but most of all knowing she had failed to protect him. That painful, excruciating feeling that it should have been her that died instead of him. Even then, she had managed to stay pretty silent._

_But that one night had been different._

_Birkhoff slowly dragged his feet from the bathroom to his bedroom, lazily pulled down the covers from the unmade bed and crawled between the sheets. After making sure each alarm system in the house was turned on and that his alarm was set for early the next morning, he clicked off his iPad and placed it on his bedside table. He laid down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over his body._

_Until he was woken up by the screaming sounds coming from Alex's room. He knew that Michael and Nikita were still in Russia for a mission, so he was the only other one in the house._

_Thinking about a worst case scenario, Alex he grabbed his gun off the bedside table and quickly ran to Alex's room, guns in position to stop whoever could be trying to hurt Alex. He bust open the door he quickly pointed his gun in the air only I see Alex alone on the bed, kicking and screaming._

_He placed his gun on her dresser and quickly ran to her._

_"Alex! Alex! It's okay." He said trying to calm her down, failing miserably as she continued to kick at the air surrounding her._

_"SEAN! NOOO!"_

_Birkhoff quickly moved over and got onto the bed gabbing Alex's flailing wrists. He brought each wrist to the opposite shoulder and pulled her into his chest._

_"Alex, wake up. It's okay. Wake up" The young girl suddenly shot awake gasping for air "Shh, it's okay." Birkhoff said calmly._

_"Birkhoff?" Alex asked turning to face him._

_"Yeah, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Alex broke down into tears and grabbed onto Birkhoffs shirt as if her life depended on it. He continued to hold her as the sobs racked her body, until she was finally asleep again._

_The night terrors went on for weeks. Each night she'd wake up screaming out for Sean, who lay dead a few feet away. And each night Birkhoff would come in and comfort her. She clung to his shirt like a small, scared child holding onto their blanket._

_Each night that she'd spend sobbing uncontrollably into his chest he hadn't judged her, just silently held her in his warm arms and told her that everything was going to be okay._

_And eventually it was._

_The nightmares never truly stopped, but after months of Birkhoff comforting her, they started to subside. She still had them occasionally but she could always count of Birkhoff to be there when she need him._

**End Flashback**

It had been hard but Birkhoff had been there every step of the way. They were together now, and for once she felt truly happy. She had loved Sean, a part of her always would but there was something different about Birkhoff. She loved him in a different kind of way.

She smiled as she thought about them together and took another bite of her pancake.

* * *

"Mikey, hey. Can I talk to you about the thing I asked you about earlier." Birkhoff asked nervously as he walked down the stairs.

Michael nodded his head and got up from the table, earning a very strange look from Nikita. He walked over to where Birkhoff was and looked up at his friend.

"What's up?" he questioned.

Birkhoff sifted nervously looking over Michael's shoulder to make sure Nikita wasn't watching them. "I wanted to get your opinion on the ring. Nikita said yes to you so I'm guessing you did something right." He said with a slight smile on his face.

Michael chuckled at him

"Well, let's see it."

Birkhoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it revealing a three carat diamond on a gold band. He gently took the ring out and showed Michael the engraving on the inside which read 'Always and Forever.'

"So what do you think?" he asked putting the box and ring back in his pocket.

"I think she'll love it. Now you go ask her out to dinner and I'll talk to Nikita about taking her out shopping for the afternoon. Also you may want to think about what time you want the plane to leave. I'll get Nikita to pack her too. Don't worry I won't tell her everything."

Birkhoff smiled at Michael "Thanks man. I'll talk to you later."

Birkhoff headed back up the stairs and to their room.

"Hey Lex. I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight. Okay?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

Alex smiled "You really don't have to do that."

Birkhoff smiled back at her and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face

"I know, but I want to. I think Mikey said something about Nikki wanting to go shopping with you today so meet me back here a 6 'kay?" Alex looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to. "Okay. I'll see you at six then." She agreed.

Birkhoff got up off the bed and walked out of the room. Alex got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed in simple skinny jeans with a white off the shoulder t-shirt.

She walked down the stairs to see Nikita grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes.

"Hey Alex. You ready to go?" She asked as she watched Alex come down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm coming. Where are we going?" Nikita smiled as Alex walked up next to her.

"Well I thought we could spend the day at the mall before your date tonight. We haven't done that in a while."

Alex grabbed her purse from the closet and slung it over her shoulder.

"That actually sounds great."

The two women walked out the door calling a 'goodbye' to Michael and Birkhoff. Nikita and Alex walked out the front door and got in the Optima.

"So how's the whole wedding planning going?" Alex asked Nikita as the turned onto the highway. "It's going good I guess. I never really expected that I would survive long enough to get married so it's a pleasant surprise. Speaking of I wanted to ask you something" Nikita said gently "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

Alex looked at her sensei, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course. I would love to." She breathed, a little overwhelmed with the emotions that had suddenly flooded her.

Nikita smiled at the girl who had become like a daughter to her.

"Great" she smiled proudly.

Nikita pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. The two women got out and headed towards the entrance of the mall. They went through the door an started to look around.

Nikita walked up to the directory and looked at the long list of stores.

"Here. This is a dress shop." She said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Why do we need a dress shop again?" Alex asked slightly confused. Nikita smiled at the young ex. rogue agent.

"Because from what I hear Nerd is taking you out to dinner tonight and I think we should get you something fun. Besides we haven't been shopping in ages."

Alex smiled. "Okay, let's go"

They walked towards the store, and looked at the various dresses. There were dozens of different colours and styles and they hung from floor to ceiling.

Both women looked at the dresses in awe. They had seen some nice clothes while at Division but this was something else. Nikita immediately grabbed Alex's hand and lead her to the back of the store where the slightly more colorful dresses were kept. She grabbed a navy blue on off the rack and gave it to Alex.

"Here try this one, oh and these two." She said handing two more dresses to Alex. One was bright red and went to just above Alex's knees and the other was sage green and was just a little longer.

Despite her protests, Nikita insisted so took the dresses and headed into a changing room. A few minutes later she came out in the first navy blue dress. "So what do you think?" she asked Nikita who was sitting on a chair looking at a magazine.

She looked up at Alex and smiled.

"I like it. What do you think about the colour?"

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and turned her head to the side pondering the question.

"It's okay. I think I might want something a little brighter though. It looks like I'm wearing one of Michael's suits." She mused.

Both women chuckled lightly. Alex went into the room and changed into the other dress.

"Yeah, no I tried on the red one. I'm not even coming out, it's terrible. I look like a maraschino cherry threw up on me." The young Russian complained.

Nikita laughed at her students complaints.

"Okay, try on the next one. We can always keep looking." She called, still sitting on the chair.

A few minutes later Alex came out in the green dress. It had only one arm with a full strap and the other was slightly off the shoulder.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked. "I think it's a little too green. I think we need something that brings out your eyes, this just sort of tone them down. Give me a second, I'll try to find you something else." Nikita left to look for another dress.

Alex sighed in defeat.

A few moments late she came back with a dark purple dress. It was a halter top style with small raised swirls made from the fabric.

"Try this one on" Nikita demanded with a smirk.

Alex took the dress from Nikita and walked into the change room again. After a while, she came out.

Nikita smiled as she walked out of the changing room.

"Oh defiantly. That's the one. You look gorgeous. Nerd's going to pass out when he sees you." Nikita teased.

Alex blushed slightly at the comment.

"Okay, great. Now all we need is shoes and accessories." Nikita announced, ignoring the shade of pink that tinted the young girl's cheeks.

The rest of the day for the two girls was spent shopping for shoes and accessories. By the time the girls got home they each had about five bags; Nikita had decided to get a few new things too.

They got back at 5:00, giving Alex just enough time to shower and get ready; while Nikita secretly packed a weekend bag for Alex. She brought the packed bag downstairs and handed it to Michael. "There, she's all packed. I never knew Nerd was this romantic. Alex is lucky."

Michael placed the bag on the ground and wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist.

"Yeah she is. But so am I." He gently gave her a kiss and when he pulled back she smiled at him. Birkhoff came down the stairs wearing a black suit and tie with a white button down shirt.

"Hey guys, do you know where Lex is?" he questioned.

Nikita picked up the bag.

"Yeah she's upstairs getting changed. She should be down any minute. I'll run this out to the car" Nikita opened the door walked out and came back a few seconds later "It's in the trunk, just so she doesn't get to suspicious."

Alex interrupted what Birkhoff was going to say next by walking down the stairs. She was wearing the dress she and Nikita had picked out with black stiletto heels. The color of her dress brought out the deep blue of her eyes.

Her hair was up in a bun and the gold necklace Birkhoff had given her hung around her heck. Birkhoff continued to stare at her his mouth hanging open slightly. Nikita and Michael both chuckled at the tech genius, and after a few moments Birkhoff cleared his throat.

"Um, yo- a you ready to go?" Birkhoff asked tripping over some of the words.

Alex smiled at his clumsiness.

"Yeah let's go." She agreed with a smile.

They walked out hand in hand. As soon as they left Michael brought Nikita to face him.

"You going to be okay not seeing them for a few days?" he asked seriously.

He knew how much Nikita cared for both of them.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. Because them being gone means we have the house to ourselves" she pulled away from him and smiled seductively before running up the stairs with Michael right behind her.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
